


Layaway Love

by lumos_flies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, definitely inaccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos_flies/pseuds/lumos_flies
Summary: seated next to each other on a bench, you mistakenly pick up a gift that’s not yours and have to find a time and place to switch back with the stranger who has your.
Relationships: slight asahi x reader
Kudos: 15





	Layaway Love

Despite it being your favorite time of the year, the holiday season always left you frazzled and stressed out beyond belief. It was a truly vicious cycle- every year you would volunteer yourself to pick up items from the shops, to bake cookies, to decorate. Every year you would run yourself truly ragged trying to get everything perfect. And every year you would swear to yourself that you would take it easy next year, let someone else handle the details so you finally relax.

In the end, without fail you broke that promise to yourself, setting the christmas decorations up the day after Halloween, like the obsessed weirdo you were for the holidays. 

This shopping trip was meant to be a treat, anyways. You were to pick up one thing from the layaway, and spend the rest of the day wandering the shops. You let yourself pick out three new decorations every year, taking one day completely to yourself. You got to relax, and indulge in all the sights and smells that came with the holidays- all the bright lights, the rich smells of hot cocoa and the candied nuts they sold in the stalls. 

Your morning had started out fine. You woke up far earlier than you were used to for a weekend, taken care to shower and dry yourself off completely so your wet hair wouldn’t cause you to catch a cold. You had even decided to spare a few minutes to swipe on some soft red lip gloss and a little mascara to finish your look. 

You had bundled yourself up completely, ready to head off for the day, only to open the front door of your apartment to see your older sister with your young niece in her arms. Before you could even open your mouth your sister was apologizing, saying she had been called into work, and with her husband at work you were the only one left to call on. You tampered down any upset feelings you might have had and took your niece with a soft smile. 

Your niece was six, just hitting the age where you could take her out with only a normal amount of worry about her running off. She was a shy, sweet girl and you knew she would cling closely to your side through the shops. Once she was ready you finally were able to head out. 

You carried through the long line of the layaway desk. You thought you had been so smart to put your mothers present on layaway, ready for you to finally pick up, but the lines moved so slowly that it almost felt no longer worth it. Eventually though, you finally had the bright blue bag with silver snowflakes with you. It had an intricate glass piece your mother had admired, and you knew she would love it. 

The rest of the day passed quickly. You and your niece had a wonderful time in the shops, and she seemed to have inherited your love of the season. It was worth it to watch the way her eyes lit up when the lights finally came on, in awe of the scene before her. At long last you found a moment to sit down, easing the pain in your feet. Your niece ran off to the children’s playground under your watchful eye. You dropped the bags next to you, taking a moment to simply enjoy your day. 

It wasn’t until someone sat down on the bench next to you, pressed as far away as possible that you realized you had been spacing out a bit. You spared a glance towards him, shrinking when you saw the bulk of a man next to you. His brown hair was pulled up into a low bun, a headband pulling it back, and scruff all over his face. From the look he gave you it seemed like he was as nervous of you as you were of him. He looked about your age, though you couldn’t be sure without speaking to him and that was something you decidedly didn’t want to do. Something about him just screamed ‘Danger, beware!’

“Auntie, auntie!” Your niece cries, running up to you, cheeks red from playing so hard. “I’m tiiiiiiired.” She whines the word out, and you know it’s time to go from the way her little shoulders droop. You pick up your bags with one hand, and then carefully scoop her up with the other arm. All in all, it’s been a fine day and you can’t wait to get home and show your sister what you picked out. 

The drive home is quiet, the soft snores of your niece being the only thing that pieces the silence. Soon enough you’re home, and your sister is already waiting for you. Once your niece is buckled into her carseat in your sister’s car, you have her pause so you can pull out the figure you selected. 

You pull the bag out of the back of your car, trying to be extra careful with it, and reach inside to where the glass figure should be sitting. Instead you pull out a video game you know has recently come out, and a small note along with it. Your sister took the bag and game from your hands as you opened the note without thinking, only trying to get some name. 

‘Merry Christmas Noya! From- Asahi Azumane’- reads the card in the swirly, printed script from the shop you and this Asahi person apparently both decided to buy from. 

“Who writes their first and last name on a card?” Your sister giggles out, as you snatch the bag back from her. There’s only one thing that could have happened, you realize-- the man who sat next to you at the mall. You must have grabbed his bag by accident. 

Once your sister is gone you’re on your laptop, pulling up your web browser to type his name in and see if there’s any way to contact him online. You’re in luck- the first hit is for a well known social media platform you use as well. Taking a deep breath you click on his name to send him a message. 

‘Hello! I believe I grabbed your present at the mall today- I am so sorry!’ You wait with baited breath as you see the three little bubbles pop up to indicate someone is typing. 

‘Oh, wow! I hadn’t even noticed until you mentioned it! It would have been awkward for me to give my best friend this figure. It looks like it cost a lot!’ At least now you know the present is safe. 

‘Would you be free tomorrow so we can exchange gifts back?’ This is the part that makes you so nervous, he could be from out of town, could have left town already to visit someone. There’s so many possibilities that end with you not ever getting your mother’s present back. 

‘I’ll be in town for a few hours with some friends tomorrow, actually! We’ll just have to be careful since one of them is who the present is for.’

The two of you quickly made plans to meet up the next day at another local shopping center, and Asahi went as far as to give you his number so you could find him easier. 

You can’t believe your luck at all- you had yourself all worked up and now within a few hours your present will be safe and sound back in your hands, and Christmas can continue on as you planned it! 

You went to bed that night hopeful that the next day would pass without incident, and that Asahi would end up being as normal as he seemed online. 

The next morning came and you hopped out of bed with a spring in your step. All you had to do today was… meet up with a total stranger and hope your present was doing okay. And also that he wasn’t a complete creep. 

You took care getting ready once again, wanting to run a few more errands while you were out. You set off to the agreed upon meeting place, arriving about fifteen minutes early. You made sure to have the present with you, the handle clutched tightly in your hand so nothing else could happen to it. You checked your phone as the time grew closer and closer, and you began to get a little nervous. 

“Hey!” An unknown male voice called your name, startling you as you looked up with wide eyes. Asahi was even larger than you had remembered, and you had only just seen him yesterday. He towered above you, waving a hand to grab your attention. You smiled up at him and hurried over, slowing when you saw a group behind him. You assumed these to be the friends he had mentioned, and you wondered which one would be the lucky recipient of the gift you held in your hands. You watched as he brushed them off, walking towards you and letting the crowd cut you off from the rest of them. 

“I’m so happy you could make it!” Asahi beams down at you, and you notice how cute he is when he does. You try to glance behind him to see if his friends are watching, remembering what he said about wanting to be coy about exchanging his gift, but he’s so broad you can’t see anything but him. 

“Are your friends far enough away?” You ask, still trying to see where they are, “I know you mentioned this was for one of them.”

Asahi opens his mouth to speak, but a voice from behind him is the one that answers. 

“You didn’t tell us you were meeting a girl!” Asahi whips around at the voice behind him, and you see a shorter man with bright red hair looking between the two of you. The red head sticks his hand out to you, and you bring yours up to shake his as well, ignoring the panicked look on Asahi’s face. 

“I’m not, I’m not meeting her we’re just…” His voice trails off, clearly struggling how to best phrase the fact that you two were exchanging gifts, but not like that. 

“Oh!” Another voice joins the fray, and you can see another shorter man walking up as well. He’s got dark hair with two bleached pieces as the front, and Asahi moves in front of the bag you’re carrying. This must be Noya, you think, the one the gift is for. “Are you his secret girlfriend?”

Your face heats up at the thought, and you start to shake your head no but the two men are already nodding against you. They’ve made up their minds awfully fast, in your opinion, and it makes you question the type of person Asahi is that they think he would keep a girlfriend a secret. 

“We’ll leave you two lovebirds to it!” It’s astounding how quickly they disappear, leaving the two of you alone again. 

“I am so sorry about them,” Asahi is quick to apologize as you two exchange bags with each other, “They’re obsessed with the idea that I had a secret date since they saw me messaging you last night.”

“Are you really so terminally single that a secret date is the first thing they jump to?” You have no room to talk, suffering from the same bout of singleness, but teasing him brings a blush to his face that suits him so well. 

“I tend to scare off women,” The admission falls freely from his mouth, though you can pinpoint the exact moment he regrets saying it at all. You bite down the giggle that you want to let out. He continues on, “Thank you for meeting me, though. I’m sure you have other things to do.”

You’re not sure what compels you to speak but you can hear yourself saying, “I’m free, now, actually. If you want to turn what your friends think into the truth.” You have no other plans for the day, and perhaps you can buy him a hot chocolate in thanks. 

His face lights up at your selection, and it hits you- that’s why. He’s so cute, and after all… it is Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for [this server collab! ](%E2%80%9C) I hope you enjoyed my fic and read the others too (*^o^*)


End file.
